


Greatest Reunification

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cuddle Day 2012 and set sometime in S3 after 309</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Reunification

Justin tipped his head back and smiled. “Stockwell’s going to flip when he sees the new posters.”

They were both a little drunk, and his head hit Brian’s shoulder harder than he intended. Brian shifted until his back rested against the bar, letting it take some of their combined weight. He leaned down and, in a voice a little too loud to be considered a whisper, said, “Shh, no one’s supposed to know.”

Justin’s hair tickled his nose, and he went to blow it away, but when he breathed in, he could smell it. It was. . . He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Justin’s hair and inhaled again. The scent was so familiar; he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten it. He toyed with a few stray strands, wrapping them around his fingers, on the pretense of moving them away from his face.

Justin made a soft sound in his throat, turning just enough to graze a kiss along Brian’s jaw. “You have a secret identity now. Just like Rage. My superhero.” He laughed as he said it, but his eyes were serious.

Brian shook his head, opening his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Stealing the bottle Justin still held loosely, Brian finished off the beer and set it down with a thunk on the bar. He let his hand drop to Justin’s hip, pulling him closer, before pushing up under the edge of his jacket and stroking along his spine.

Justin arched into his touch, kissing the edge of his jaw again before resting his head fully on Brian’s shoulder. They should go; it was late even by Liberty Avenue standards, Babylon already beginning to empty out, and Brian knew the shit would hit the fan first thing tomorrow morning. He leaned down to nudge Justin, to tell him they were leaving. But he didn’t.

Instead, his mouth grazed Justin’s ear in an almost-kiss. Justin shivered and pressed against him, his hair tickling Brian’s nose again. Brian decided he wasn’t in hurry to go anywhere. He traced the line of Justin’s neck with his fingers, kissed the top of his head, then his temple, gliding his lips against his hair, and took a deep breath.


End file.
